MeverNore:Invisible truths about factual lies
by Erik Fallsbourne
Summary: Within Grant Morrison's Invisibles setting. Kicking off with introduction of the Invisibles cell i have focused on. They are of my own creation. Though using inspirations of real life figures, topics and background for a similiarly tasteful Story of spy versus spy versus supernatural hypercontext.( and a sigil or three)


**Mevermore: Invisible Truths about factual lies**

A fanfic inspired by Grant Morrison's _The_ _Invisible's._ Characters herein are original in the sense of fictional creation, though may or may not loosely represent a nonfictional entity from real life as if they were within the mutliverse of Morrison's setting.

 _Chapter 0 -_ _'Desperate measures from desperate thoughts'_

Dancing sirens, blinking lights and motorized flying miniatures soar above the grand stand finale spectacle. A globally televised segment, streamed all across the world upon multi media. Between the first and second half of the World Championship game. A modern day unofficial 'Holiday' event. Stakes were high, but score board low. The fanfare paused as an illuminating sconce burned centrally above the stadium circumference. Focusing an anticipated performance from one of the current "Pop Star Moguls". This illuminated target had been a created second stage. Though positioned without declaration. Raising a sense of surprise for the audience. (As was the performers tradition of course) A blaring silence within the stadium hushed the otherwise deafening chatter, cheer and mutter. Reminiscence of Roman era Gladiator gaming. The scheduled arrival of the World's leading musical diva: _Princess Phoenix and the Tears of Horus_. Her extravagant band and dancing troupe that were as numbered as a small army. Known for her obscure and thought provoking _Art_ music. Some themes politically driven. Others defying bigoted topics, preferences or lifestyles. Phoenix defied any and every utter slander to self beautification or expression. Alas, sounds of classical instruments boomed throughout the stadium. At the illuminated area above the field, arrived almost magically was none other than the 'Princess of Pop-Flair'. Bearing, as per usual provocative yet modestly covering stage costuming more appropriate for vaudeville stage. As if Gene Simmons had rendezvoused a costume collaboration with Andy Warhol. Was the enigmatic siren bearing the most beautiful singing amidst her clamored garb. Makeshift sub stage, erected methodically around the playing field. Phoenix strutted, stiffly yet with postured fluidity to the growing music. Her choice of song was a covered piece. None other than _Janis Joplin's_ "Me and Bobby McGee" Angellic, and soft she sang the lyrics slowly, with the orchestral her were the arrangement of Motorized drones. All blinking perfectly in unison forming a creative swarming picture behind Princess Phoenix. A burning American flag. This rebel formation caused for mixed reaction. As grumble and rejoice stirred a cacophony below. At the height of crescendo, she neared the words "freedoms just another word...for nothing left to lose.." before she stepped from the high lofted substage, as if free falling to her own doom below. Just at the point, clearly revealing she had been attached to a form fitting harness. She carried off into another song. This number an original she had been known for. ''Tanks for the guns' a melodic heart felt cyber techno dance song. Causing for a raunchier group dance routine. All around the field stage were her automaton like dance troupe. Between them all were the extravagant Remote Drone lights. Illustrating mocked explosions to her anti-war hymn.

Within the crowd, amongst grumble and rejoicing. Three dark clothed onlookers studied the reaction of the crowd through jet black _Ray Ban_ sunglasses. Donning the eyewear even though mid evening, the brooding trio stood still as the crowd both moved with Phoenix, and the music. Impressively even those not a fan of the music seemed more and more INTO the ensemble, save these standout three. Mesmerizing were the bass beats, clad with driving tempo. Lyrics easy enough to repeat, yet decisively rendering a message. As the musical routine neared an ending the three dispirited onlookers made haste to move closer to the seating sections center. Though, these were not the only minatory ones. Concurrently, other groups of three donning similiar garb and demeanor worked in strategic arrival. Simultaneously positioning around the stadium at the most densely crowded regions. Just before Phoenix could bow in retribution to her applause. That idle moment of majesty gestured in collective appreciation and glee. These mysterious dark factored Agents of malevolence rused their agenda. It was as if time halted, and maybe it had? Thunderous explosion rang out. A young onlooker noticed, a moment too late before reasoning the revealed vest of explosive material the grim shaded trio had triggered. One after another in synconized detonation. As if in retaliation to the crowd pleasing songstress, or...her concealed message. The stadium began to rock with terror within each area surrounding the stage. Killing thousands immediately. Security rushed the ball field to protect the performers. But Phoenix stood in awe of devastation. Collapsing to her knees instantaneously in apathy.


End file.
